


The Boy Who Waited (Cover Art)

by davincis_girl



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world without stars, the Last Centurion loses the Pandorica, loses his charge and loses his mind.</p><p>SHIELD takes a chance on hiring a mysterious amnesiac man, and Agent Coulson finds that Rory Williams is the best damn secretary he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Waited (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Boy Who Waited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636401) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Waited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344392) by [Lunik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik). 



> Made for Dapatty. Cover art for the crossover story "The Boy Who Waited" (Written by Lunik, Podficed by Dapatty). Please listen to and/or read the story at the links above.

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=BOYWHOWAITED2copy.jpg)


End file.
